The present invention relates to an electronic control device.
Conventionally, there has been proposed an electronic control device including a circuit board to which electronic parts are installed, and a radiating member that is fixed to the circuit board and radiates heat generated from the electronic parts.
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2010-132103 discloses an electronic control device that is adapted to control a braking force of a vehicle by drivingly controlling a motor as an electric actuator by operation of a vehicle driver. In the electronic control device, a control circuit for drivingly controlling the motor is accommodated within a box-shaped casing made of metal. A plurality of fins are projectingly formed on an outer surface of the casing, so that heat generated from a heat generating part, for instance, a switching element of an inverter circuit, among electronic parts constituting the control circuit is radiated from the outer finned surface of the casing to the outside.